How to Fall in Love
by dianadalight
Summary: Kacey and Zander are best friends and have the closest friendship out of everyone in Gravity 5. They not only like each other but have been slowly falling in love with each other. one problem they will have to learn how to fall in love
1. Chapter 1

~ Kacey's POV ~

I don't understand why this had to happen to me out of all people I mean I'm Kacey Simon! I'm queen bee of this school, I'm perfect, I'm beautiful. But when I see myself in the mirror before me I don't see perfect Kacey Simons, I see Kacey Simons: the girl with glasses and braces staring back to greet me.

Since the sixth grade Grace, Molly, and I -well mostly me and Molly- have built the "perf" reputation (perf is the abbreviation for perfect) and because of an eye infection and a run in with a table and its props I'm doomed to look like…like…..like THIS!

What will happen when I walk into the halls tomorrow? I know the minute Molly and Grace see me I'm out of the perfs. I won't be popular anymore and Molly will finally get her wish she'll take my place as Queen Bee while I slowly become a nerd (I read her diary. Some friend she is) Well we'll have to see what happens wont we?

_**The Next Day ~**_

What happened this morning in history was much worse than what had imagined last night over and over and over again. But it didn't stop there, oh no Molly and Grace had decided it would be much better if the whole school had a copy of what I now looked like to carry around with them so they would never forget my down fall.

I walked into the quad mortified at what they're doing and tried to stop them, but that made them want to tease me even more. Now I had a swarm of kids laughing and pointing. It felt horrible. I yelled "stop stop it" but no one listened and soon enough my protests wouldn't have been heard over the crowd anymore.

~ Zander's POV ~

I was talking to a couple of my friends when I saw the whole scene. Molly and Grace at the quad handing out photos of Kacey with her braces and glasses to the whole student body. Kacey yelling at them to stop, than a whole crowd of students began to tease Kacey, and she couldn't take it anymore. And for some strange reason neither could i. it hurt me to see her almost cry.

Ok I had to stop this.

"Hey everybody there's a teacher stuck in the faculty toilet!" once the words escaped my mouth the mob that had been surrounding Kacey ran the other direction to the faculty bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah thanks Zander" As I heard my name roll of her tongue, my heart began to beat against my chest. Beating louder and louder every second I stood there gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Umm no problem, hey lets get outta here" I told her as I grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her to the band room before she could argue.

~ Kacey's POV ~

I don't know what happened but the minute Zander grabbed my hand my cheeks turned red, my heart began to swell, and for the first time eve I had some serious butterflies, not those school girl crush ones. I mean don't get me wrong Zander is super hot but I don't think of him that way…do i?

"What is this place?" I asked scrunching my nose at the awful stench that filled the room. Zander brought me to a room in the school I didn't even know existed.

"this where our band Gravity 4 practices" Zander answered my question and as if on cue Nelson and Kevin came into the room with a pink bicycle.

"hey Zander look what we got from…..is that Kacey Simon?"

I just stood there unfazed and bored as I stared at dumb and dumber.

"I was thinking since you got by your band" Zander began "you might want to join ours"

I wanted to say NO! this is all temporary and I would be back in with the perfs in no time but when I looked at Zander something inside of me made me say "yes I will." The guys began to cheer but I was so confused why did I say yes?

_**~ Talent Show ~**_

I should've realized Molly would pull this kind of stunt but I was too busy wanting to be Kacey Simon: the perf I lost sight of who I was, the new friends I made, and I forgot about Zander. I've only known him now for about three days now and already I have a major crush on that boy. It took me a while to realize it and now that I have its too late to take it back. I made my way to the entrance where I heard Stevie, Nelson, Kevin, and Zander.

I walked out my glasses replaced by contacts, braces only worn at night before I go to sleep.

"Hey guys" I said

Everyone's attention was on me but I was only focused on Zander. I loved to see him stare at me with such awe and surprise.

"WOW" was all he managed to get out and I'm glad if he said anymore I would have blushed so much everyone would know that I a crush on Zander Robbins.

"Good luck guys" I said as I walked past them but a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

"if we let you back in the band" zander said "you have to promise never to ditch us again"

"And if I consider coming back you guys have to know how to keep up because I know how to rock"

"deal"

I smiled "well lets go we have a talent show to win"

~ Zander's POV ~

We definitely rocked the talent show all thanks to Kacey. I mean she was amazing and the way she looked so beautiful under the lights. I mean I knew I liked her as a friend ever since I came to this school even if she was mean but now when look at her I know that I don't just like her as a friend I like her way more than that.

Nelson must of seen me staring because what came next from his mouth reminded me how impossible to get Kacey Simon. "almost every guy in the school wants her, don't waste your time Zander"

I knew it was true but this wasn't any normal crush I usually have from time to time. I know this one is going to stick.

~ Kacey's POV ~

I hope Zander hadn't seen me staring at him during the performance. I got close to him while singing to move around and dance a little but the real reason wasn't that it was just so I could put my hands on his shoulders and feel the lean muscle just beneath.

~ Both Kacey and Zander ~

I don't know why hadn't realized this before but I've got it bad


	2. Chapter 2

~ Kacey's P.O.V ~

I went to the band room for practice right after school. But when I got there the only person I saw was Zander, which was both bad and good. I wanted to say "hey Zander" but it seemed as if he didn't notice I was even in the room. So I quietly snuck up behind him and pounced.

The notebook that he had been writing on and the pencil in his hand flew up landing far from the cute guy who once held them.

"Hey Zander" I said as if nothing had happened

"Hey Kacey" he answered lightly

"so what are you doing" I replied as I sat on the couch next to him"

"Well I was writing a song"

"Really" I looked at him a little weird. "I thought we were supposed to be practicing?"

"We were but everyone thought they didn't want to come today"

"Oh okay then I think I should go" I got up and began to leave but I was stopped by Zander.

"no wait" he yelled

~ Zander's P.O.V. ~

"no wait" I yelled after her "you have to help me pick up my stuff." Not's that all I wanted to say I wanted to say "no wait I like you a lot and I don't know how to tell you so I'll just make up random excuses so don't leave." But I didn't have to courage to say that.

Kacey just nodded her head and moved to the notebook while I tried to find the pencil.

"Kacey do you know where the pencil is?"

"I think it's under the couch check there" and I did but after finding nothing I went to look up at her and there it was the pencil two feet away from her! Why did she lie to me?

"Here" Kacey said as she handed me the notebook. I went to grab it and for a brief second our hands brushed and I think my cheeks turned red at that very moment.

~ Kacey's P.O.V.~

I lied to him about the pencil but I had to. When I went over to pick up the notebook I noticed the song and I couldn't help myself when I told him to check under the couch I ripped the paper from the notebook and placed it in my pocket. Then before he could see anything I closed the notebook and stood up off the ground like nothing ever happened.

I handed him the notebook and for a brief second our hands brushed and I knew then I was blushing. I had to leave.

I yelled "bye" to Zander as I ran out of the band room and straight to my car. I put the key in, turned on the engine and drove to the nearest mall parking lot. I parked far enough so no one would notice me but just in case looked around there was nobody. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the song.

_I don't know how to say this, so I'll write it in a song_

_Pour out my feelings to you girl, every single one_

_You're brown eyes and your curly hair _

_I love the way that you smile and the way you stare_

_I don't know how to say this so I guess I'll sing _

_Every single thought in my mind _

_I love you but I need to learn how to fall in love _

_I need to learn how fall in love yeah _

_Because I love you yes I love you l…._

He was about say a name but it was ripped I hated myself for this I should of waited for him to finish the song. Who is this girl and suddenly why do I want to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Kacey's P.O.V ~**

"Hey Kacey" Zander said as he slowly walked up to me. "Do you want to know who the song was about?"

"I would" I said playing it off all cool but truthfully I was jumping on the inside. Just then Zander began to come closer and closer and closer until he was only inches away from my face. And I couldn't help myself. I looked at those soft looking lips that were only mere inches from mine, those lips that I would love to kiss.

Just as if he was reading my mind he leaned in close so his lips were level with mine and he began to speak "the song was about you" then he closed the space meeting his lips with mine. Then I heard my alarm wail and I was falling face first to the floor.

After the whole song incident I have been thinking none stop who that song could've been about. For two whole days and nights that's the only thing on my mind but I have to let it because if I see zander with that thought in my mind then everyone will know I'm in love with Zander Robbins.

**After school **

It is such a good thing that I didn't have any classes with Zander today try as I might the thought of the song couldn't get out of my head for more than thirty seconds. But that had to end eventually and eventually is now.

I walked to the band room and I saw Stevie chasing Nelson and Kevin again. I walked right past the three I know more than to get in Stevie's way. So when I sat down on the couch in the band room I was shocked to see a 42" LG HD T.V. mounted up on the wall

"Nelson and Kevin's idea, at first it was a good idea because you know we get bored a lot here and then the remote thing came up they wanted watch the new video game turned movie and Stevie didn't now they hid the remote and Stevie wants it" Zander said coming behind me hold two Arizona ice tea bottles in his hand.

"Well that explains the chasing who it that tea for"

"You" he handed me the tea as he sat down next to me and pulled out the remote from under the couch cushions "so what do you want to watch"

"I don't really care"

"How about that new horror movie"

"Sure I guess"

Half way through the movie I was scared and I didn't notice it but I was cuddling with Zander and I didn't want it to let go so I didn't.

**~ Zander's P.O.V. ~ **

I don't know whether she noticed or not put I liked the way my arms were around her shoulders and she was just leaning into me. I know it's kind of played out and pathetic but it felt right I felt butterflies. We just stayed like that through the whole movie with her occasionally burying her face in my chest to avoid watching the scary scenes.

When the movie ended we were still in the same position except this time she was looking up at me asking if was over and I nodded. Then she continued to rest her head on my chest while my arms enveloped her whole body making it closer to mine then Stevie walked in followed by Nelson and Kevin along with Julie someone I did not want to see.

"What the…" was the only thing Julie could say she couldn't even finish the sentence. "so this how you treat your girlfriend"


End file.
